


The Way he looks at me

by T70SS



Category: That '70s Show
Genre: Caught, F/M, Falling In Love, Forbidden Love, M/M, Shirtless
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25441969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T70SS/pseuds/T70SS
Summary: Fez and Micheal are hanging out when suddenly something unexpected happens which leaves the boys feeling very confused  but at the same time they feel they're falling more in love every second.
Relationships: Eric Forman/Donna Pinciotti, Fez/Michael Kelso, Jackie Burkhart/Steven Hyde, Kitty Forman/Red Forman, Pam Burkhart/Bob Pinciotti
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. I feel warm when i see him

Fez is interrupted by the sound of his phone ringing, when he picks up he instantly becomes relaxed to hear the soft voice of his dear friend Kelso 

Kelso: hey fez you wanna come over, my mom bought me a bunch of new clothes and you know I suck at putting together outfits

Fez: ooh! I love doing that, ill be right over

Kelso: okay then see you soon

The phone hangs up  
Fez needs to get ready, he puts on a light blue turtleneck and a fluffy white jacket on top and his beige coloured tight pants, he was ready.  
Fez starts to walk to Kelsos its cold out but his clothing makes it seem warm Fez loved being warm which is why he would always stare at Kelso, just the thought of him would make Fez sweat, he doesn't think he likes him though he just thinks he's hot.  
Fez makes it kelsos door and knocks  
Kelso answer with a smile

Kelso: c,mon in man 

fez: okay thanks

Fez walks in kelsos house, his house smells so good Fez doesn't know exactly what it smells like but it kinda reminds him of vanilla

Kelso: let's head upstairs to my room

fez nods and starts to walk up the stairs, as he's walking up the stairs he looks at all the family photos on the wall, 7 kids wow kelsos parents really don't use protection fez thought to himself, fez notices a picture of Kelso when he was around 13

Fez: you wore a headgear?! 

Kelso immediately stops in his tracks

Kelso: uh yeah we don't talk about those dark times

Fez: no no you look adorable, even when you were a kid your good looking

Kelso takes down the photo and shows fez a closer look

Kelso: c,mon man I look so gross my face is all zitty and well..I'm wearing a freakin headgear, nothings worse than that!

Fez: well back in my country when we had a zit we thought it was the beginning of a disease so we would cut off the chuck of skin where it began.

Kelso: I stand corrected, well let's stop staring at me and go upstairs

IN KELSOS ROOM

Fez: Uhm Kelso where are your clothes?

Kelso: DAMN! I left them in the laundry I'll go get them

Kelso rushes out of the room, Fez is left alone in kelsos room


	2. i shouldn't have said that

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> when Michael gets back he starts talking about somebody else and then fez starts to get very jealous.

Fez starts to look around, he never really goes to kelsos house the only time he really even stepped foot in his room is when his baby was about to be born. fez walks over to his drawer and sees a photo of him with Kelso with makes him happy that's he is the person from the gang that Kelso has a photo with, he looks to the left he sees a photo of Betsy.

Kelso: uh okay I'm back

fez: Kelso were are the clothes? 

Kelso: my mom took them to the cabin shes staying at so she can sew my name into them.

Fez: so what do you want to do

Kelso sits down on the bed next to fez

Kelso: we can just hang out

Fez and Kelso haven't been hanging out since Betsy was born, kelsos been so busy and fez doesn't want to ruin anything.

Fez: whats its like, being a dad?

Kelso: dude its awesome, I love Betsy so much!

Fez starts to feel that ugly feeling again, he looks down a the floor

fez: hm...

Kelso: man what's been up with you!?

fez flinches and the raising in kelsos voice

Kelso: ever since Betsy was born you've been we'd man

fez: shes not the special...

fez says quietly that Kelso could barely hear 

Kelso: why would you say that?! she's my baby and I love her, a-are you jealous of Betsy??!

fez: psshhh n-no

fezs voice cracks   
Kelso stands

Kelso: I can't believe this, your my friend man and I'm happy right now don't ruin that

fez nods and counties to look at the floor

Kelso: man stop it, you're just trying to get me to leave you alone but we need to talk about this

Fez stays quite and kelsos I weird new feeling fills kelsos body  
Kelso grabs fezs arm   
Kelso starts to feel calmer

Kelso: c,mon man, talk to me

fez starts to feel something because of kelsos touch 

fez: Ai...

fez: Kelso please let me go

silence fills the room  
he doesn't let go but he grabs fez other hang and pulls him closer

Kelso: I really care about you just tell me what's wrong 

fez starts to get hard but Kelso doesn't notice

fez: oh my-... Kelso, please let me go

Kelso starts to feel something the same feeling fez is feeling but in him

Kelso: beg...

fez is shocked by kelsos words but begs because he doesn't want Kelso to know what's happening

fez: please please please beg you ill do anything 

Kelso finds the words that just came out of the foreign boy's mouth very hot and kisses him immediately fez has never kissed anybody before so he didn't know what he was doing but Kelso was so good at kissing.the kissing slowly turns into making out and fez thinks it's amazing and Kelso is having just as much as a good time as him.  
but then fez starts to think about his host parents, the gang, society and then pushes kelso off of him and looks at him in shock

Fez: g-good day

Kelso: wait fez!

fez: i- 

fez chokes up a little 

fez: we will talk about this later...

fez leaves and both of the boys are very confused.


	3. will we ever talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fez and Kelso haven't talked for a week they only hang out and the basement until Kelso has had enough

Its been a week since fez and Kelso have talked to each other, Kelso has tried to talk to him but fez keeps ignoring him, they barely even talk when they're in the basement, but Kelso gets why fez pushed him away, nobody would except they relationship and he probably thought the gang would be weird about it.  
after fez left the basement Kelso followed him, he new his host parents weren't home because they went on some weird church cruise or something strange like that.  
fez entered his home and the second he entered and closed the door Kelso knocked on it fez knew who it was, even though he knew he shouldn't he opened te door, he had to.

Kelso: hey...

fez stared at him and nodding to let him.

fez: hey 

fez closes the door

Kelso: I've never been inside your house before, lots over crosses on the walls.

fez: yeah my host parents wanna like marry Jesus or something like that

they both chuckle quietly   
the room gets silent

Kelso: I knew why you pushed me off

fez: no, you don't

Kelso: your afraid.

the room goes quiet again

fez: i-

Kelso: your afraid what people will think, what the gang will think, what your family back home will think.

fez stays quite which means Kelso got it right

Kelso: and I get that but after that kiss, that really really hot kiss, I can't stop thinking about you

fez: oh I think about you a lot now!

Kelso: fez you don't gotta tell me about what you do to yourself and who you think about when you do it.

fez: heh sorry

fez: so what do we do know

Kelso: maybe we can date and see if it feels right and lets just not tell anyone till we feel comfortable enough to. 

IN THE BASEMENT  
(also in the circle)

Eric: man Kelso and fez have been weird lately 

donna: you know I bet fez is huge 

Hyde looks over at donna in disgust then looks at eric

Hyde: I know man whats there deal there usually buddy-buddy

Jackie: donna, ew! to be honest fez kinda grosses me out, foreigners shouldn't be friends with someone like Michael

eric: man this past week has just been off 

donna: I know what you mean eric I somethings differently wrong

Hyde: yeah I know I bought my stash from some other guy and it's making me feel weird and not in a good way

Jackie eats jelly beans

eric: i dont know Hyde this stash is kinda making me feel horny

donna: eric everything makes you feel horny... so let's go

donna and eric get up and run upstairs

Hyde looks over at Jackie and smiles 

Jackie: oh fine!


	4. The First date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eric has a hard time finding somebody to hang out with for the night, its kelsos and fezs first date. Eric's nemesis comes back, Hyde has a special gift for Jackie

Eric walks in the basement were the whole gang is and drops his ass right next to donna

Eric: hey donna I forgot what movie you said you wanted to see tonight

donna: oh eric didn't I tell you I can't go out with you tonight because of my dad and that slut pam

Jackie: HEY!

Eric: well then who am I going to hang out with

Jackie: why don't you stay home?

Eric: ugh because my dad said if I didn't get off my ass tonight his foot would be kicking my ass out of the house.

Eric: so hyde-

Hyde: nope I'm going out with Jackie tonight because its are anniversary 

Jackie squeals 

Eric: well fez guess its just us tonight.

Fez looks u from filing his nails

Fez: are you just assuming I don't have plans

Eric uh yeah 

Fez: Well for you're information I have a date tonight

Kelso opens his eye widely at fez which means "shut up"

Fez: I mean- I'm going to Canada with my uncle jjjjj-jonny

Donna: holy crap! you got a date?!

Hyde: ugh please don't tell me its the crazy caroline

fez: can we not talk about this anymor-

Jackie: fez are you lying I know eric is gross and all but you aren't that good yourself

Everybody starts to talk about fez and his date  
fez stands up and grabs his jack

Fez: I no longer want to talk about this! good day

Kelso: but fez 

fez doesn't want to say that to Kelso so he sits there staring at him

the room goes silent

donna: fez he said but fez

fez sits down then stands up again 

fez: good day

Everybody but Kelso: BUT FEZ!!

fez: I said good day

and then fez leaves and 2 minutes later Kelso also leaves to follow fez  
and then Jackie leaves because she remembered she needs new neckties and clogs  
then donna for her dinner then eric to find somebody to hang out with  
then Hyde leaves to get Jackie for there date.

WITH ERIC  
kitchen  
6:54 PM

Kitty: So eric I know you've had trouble finding somebody to hang out with so I called somebody for you

Eric drops his fork: mom...who did you invite

the sliding door opens 

Leo: hey mans! I got money! let's go!

Eric: oh that's not so bad 

and then somebody else walks in

??: hey Mrs. Forman smells nice in here 

Eric: NO! NO! NO! NO!

eric stands up

??: oh hey foreskin

Eric: Casey Kelso.

Casey: hey 

he smiles and waves at eric

with Fez and Micheal  
7:14  
bor creek

fez: wow Kelso this place is...gorgeous!

Kelso: yeah I set up a little picnic and we can watch the sunset and we can fall asleep in the tent later

Fez: wow

Kelso: and also I brought smores and matches and some newspaper for a fire later

Fez: Yay! I have one problem though... it's below freezing 

Kelso: my thoughts exactly so I brought many thick blankets 

Kelso: I'm just hoping it snows tonight

they both laugh 

fez: well let's eat!

when they finishing eating its 8:05 and the sun is completely gone the fire has stopped and there cuddling under the blankets looking at the sky and talking  
and of course, Fez is the little spoon

they sit up both each with a huge blanket on them

Kelso: guess it's not going to snow huh 

fez: hey there's still hope

Kelso: you know this just feels right, us being together

fez: yeah right now just wait till the gang finds out, and my host parents will go bonkers

Kelso: nobody will find out

fez: so well just live our lives together and nobody will know?

Kelso: uh yeah.

fez chuckles

fez: yeah not a good plan

Kelso: Yeah I know but people finding out Is scary

fez: I know...

Kelso: Well let's not worry about this now tonight it's just us

they stare at each other than they slowly start to move there faces closer together  
fezs hot breath on Kelso made there faces warm, their lips were almost touching than a couple of seconds later kelsos hand was on fezs cheek and fezs hand was on kelsos neck and their lips were smushed together, then suddenly fez felt something cold on his hand and Kelso felt it on his head, they stopped kissing and opened there eyes and it was snowing like crazy

Kelso: Wow 

fez: it's beautiful but also cold and wet we should get inside before the blankets get soaked.

Kelso: Yeah you're right, good job fez

they both chuckle then stand up and start loading everything into the tent.

8:45  
AT PARK  
JACKIE AND HYDE

Jackie and Hyde are sitting on the slide on the replay ground watching the snow

Jackie: I think that dinner was the mosh expensive thing you've ever gotten me 

they both laugh

Hyde: isn't it beautiful 

Jackie: yeah I love this

Jackie looks over at hyde

Jackie: and I love you

she kisses him on the cheek

Hyde: Jackie

Hyde stands up then shortly after she stands also

Hyde: Jackie I love you, your the best person I know, your funny and beautiful, and you smoke weed with me

they both chuckle

Hyde: all I wanted to say that I really care about you even if I don't always show it 

Hyde gets down on one knee

Hyde: well I guess that's not all I want to say 

Jackie's eyes start to form tears

Jackie: oh my gosh...

she says quietly under her breath  
Hyde grabs her hand as he reaches into his pocket

Hyde: Jacqueline Beulah Burkhart

Hyde opens up the case he pulled from his pocket showing a stunning diamond ring

Hyde: will you marry me?

they sit quietly for a moment the only sounds that could be heard was Jackies soft cry and Hydes heart racing

Jackie: Y-Yes steven hyde I will marry you!

hyde stand up and breathes heavily for a second before putting the ring on jackies finger 

Jackie: oh my god! oh my god!

Jackie: I can't believe this just happened

Jackie jumps on hyde for a hug which soon turns into a kiss

hyde: wow so you're my fiance... I couldn't be happier.

Jackie: was that sarcastic??

Hyde puts Jackie down and holds her hands

Hyde: No.


	5. My forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eric and Casey get along way more than they thought, Jackie has a hard time keeping your mouth shut and that ring off her finger, donna gets angry during dinner and it doesn't end well, (special surprise between fez and Jackie)

7:30  
Donnas kitchen

Donna: dad, do I really have to be here?

Bob: do you love your daddy?

suddenly there's a knock on the door 

bob: that's pam!

Bob walks over to the door and opens it revelling pam

donna grabs the 3 plates of food of the counter and places them on the table

Pam: hello bob 

she kisses bobs cheek

Pam: hello donna

donna stares at pam in disgust

bob: uh come in, come in!

pam enters and they begin eating, the whole time bob and pam are talking and trying to get donna to join the conversation, but she just grunts and continues picking at her  
food.

donna: may I be excused

Bob nods and donna stands up and walks to the den and sits on the blue couch

donna: this is so stupid

donna mutters to herself suddenly she hears her dad walk behind to the bathroom

I just gotta finish this dinner and hopefully, I won't have to talk to skank ever again she thinks to herself.

she gets up and puts on her best fake smile and walks into the kitchen then suddenly her smile fades into a frown when she sees pam digging through her father's wallet

Donna: what the hell are you doing!?

Pam immediately turns around 

pam: donna I wa-

donna immediately cuts her off by walking closer to her

donna: I knew it your just some skanky gold digger only using my sweet dad for money!!

Pam: i-

donna: don't you dare speak you bitch!

Pam: donna you're overreacting a little...

Pam: here take some money

she hands donna the 20 dollar bill she took from the wallet

donna stares at the bill and as her body fills up with anger and she punches jackies mother in the face and she falls on the floor

Bob: DONNA!!

pam pushes her body up from the floor touching the spot were donna hit her as bob rushes to her 

Pam: no its okay bob really 

she looks up and under her eye is bleeding and a little purple, for some reason donna felt worried she knew she had to tell her father what she did before started to yell

Donna: Dad she was stealing money out of your wallet!

Bob: NO SHE WASNT!!

donna felt ber body crumble

bob: when we were out on a date I forgot my money so she paid for it, I told her too before I went to the bathroom.

donna sits in shock as she watches her father help pam up

Bob: let's go to the format kitty will know what to do

bob looks back at donna only to find that she isn't there.

WITH ERIC AND CASEY  
9:00 pm  
BAR  
(both very drunk)

Eric: Why did you agree to hang out with me??

Casey: you know you remind me of me before I went into the army eric

eric drunkenly shocked by Casey calling him by his real name and not foreskin or forehead or foreplay but he ignores it

Casey: I was the loser of my friend group, and I was very scrawny and couldn't even do a pullup 

Casey laughs

Casey: what loser can't even do a pullup

as Casey laughs to himself as Eric clears his throat and sips his beer 

Casey takes a sip of beer

Casey: so uh... hows donna been since I left her?

Eric: good, good she's with me now so,yeeeaaahh

Casey: she belongs with you man

They both take a sip of beer the eric speaks

Eric: I like you a lot better when you're drinking beer.

WITH JACKIE AND HYDE 11:35  
at jackies house  
( in bed )

Jackie and Hyde are in jackies bed clothless and just finished uh..celebrating the engagement ;)

Jackie: that was amazing...

Hyde: yup..just imagine are honeymoon

Jackie laughs and sits up looking down at hyde

Jackie: I can't believe you proposed to me. when are we going to tell everyone?

Hyde: not for at least a month

Jackie: WHAT!?

Jackie sits up more straight

Jackie: why not?!

hyde sits up to match jackies height

Hyde: well think about it will give us more time to settle into being engaged and, people will be more shocked when we say we got engaged and add last month

Jackie: but I never want to take the ring off

Hyde: you have to Jackie!

Jackie: fine but I'm wearing all the time when I'm alone

Hyde: go nuts

then they kiss

THE NEXT DAY  
WITH FEZ AND JACKIE   
10:18  
Jackies bedroom

Jackie: so fez how was your date

Fez: I can't say!

Jackie: oh c, mon

fez: fine but I can't say who it was with because I promised

Jackie: ooh a secret lover

Fez: yes, anyway they brought me down to the creek where they had a picnic all set up for us

Jackie: aww that's so sweet

fez: we made smores and sat and watched the stars then we kissed and it started to snow!

Jackie: eek that's so romantic

Fez: oh and the kiss was amazing, he was such a good kisser

Jackie: He!?

fezs heart dropped when he realizes what he said

fez: .. nooooo...

Jackie: oh my gosh fez are you dating a guy

Jackie changes her posture to show fez that this just got way more interesting

fez: okay yes but you can't tell anybody!! 

Jackie: okay fine I will tell you something so that you could blackmail me with it

fez turns more towards Jackie waiting for her secrets to spill from her mouth

Jackie: okay so last night..hyde proposed to me!!

Fezs jaw dropped 

Fez: oh my god! Jackie congratulations

Jackie: yes but know that I have told you something so serious you gotta tell me who he is!

fez squirms

Jackie: okay fine just give me a hint!

fez: okay fine! you know him very well

Jackie: hmm, is it somebody from the group...

fez immediately starts to panic thinking he has said too much

Jackie: no because the only single guy is Micheal and-

fezs eyes opened wide and he looks at the floor and Jackie noticed

Jackie: oh my god!! its Micheal

fez looks around uncomfortable

fez: okay fine! me and Kelso are dating 

Jackie sits quietly for a second shocked at the new knowledge 

Jackie: holy shit!...he is a good kisser

fez: yeah...

Jackie: so....how long

fez: just a couple of weeks

Jackie: Have you had sex?

Fez: oh no! it's kinda hard since were both boys

( SEX TALK WARNING )

Jackie: I guess, well have you..done "other stuff" to him

fez looks at Jackie confused by what shes means by "other stuff"

Jackie: Have you sucked his dick fez!

fez: Oh!! well yes twice 

Jackie: I never did do that to Michael.. he never did anything to me so i never did anything to him

fez: he's done it to me once.

jackie: jealous

Fez: okay we should stop talking now!.

Jackie: fine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this chapter was different because when they were talking about sex and all but I hope you guys are okay with it ( if you don't like the sex talk stuff then just say something in the comments and ill try to do something about it)


	6. great ideas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I worked on this from 12:00 to 6:38 AM so please like this I am so tired, and ps this one is a long one and a lot happens so if you don't understand something just comment at I will help you understand what I meant. thanks for reading enjoy!
> 
> (update) uh at one point all the words get bunched up and I don't know how to fix it so that's you're problem now and if you know how to fix it please tell me because I'm super bummed right now, thanks enjoy

The basement is full, everybody is there.  
suddenly Jackie stands up and signals for Hyde to stand up too which causes the whole gang to look in the direction of the couple, Hyde knew what this was about he said a month and it's been exactly a month so Jackie is ready to tell everybody!  
the second Hyde got on his feet Jackie cleared her throat 

Jackie: everybody, we have some news that is very exciting

Eric: you're leaving town to have a demon family and live a very happy life in the pits of hell together?

Eric pauses before speaking again

Eric: cause if that's the case, yaaaaaay

Jackie puts her hands on her hips he glares at eric

Jackie: no!

Hyde: Uhm well... me and Jackie are getting married

everybody stares at the couple while Jackie grips stevens hand tightly, everybody is shocked except for fez and he can't stop smiling. the room is quiet 

Hyde clears his throat before speaking

hyde: oookaay, let's continue watching the million dollar man 

donna stands up and grabs Jackie's hand and rushes to the outside stairs than sits down on one of the cold concrete stairs with Jackie

donna: okay! when where why and how!?

Jackie: a month ago, the park, because we love each other and with this ring

Jackie raises her hand to show donna the ring

donna: Jackie your 17! you cant get married

Jackie: donna you're engaged! why can't I be that happy too!?

donna: you're younger than me!

Jackie: you were the same age when you and Eric got engaged! donna rolls her eyes as Jackie stand up 

Jackie: donna if you're too much of a goon to realize that I love steven and than we can't be friends...

Jackie runs up the stairs.

THE NEXT DAY 

eric fez and hyde are in the basement and in the circle

Eric: Man I can't believe we're both getting married, I never thought you were the type of person to get married, well unless if it's to some guy in jail named tank 

fez: I cant wait to get married, I feel it would be fun designing a room made for a romantic day 

hyde: I know Man! marriage is insane, and uh fez you gotta find somebody to get married to before you get married.

eric: so how did she trick you into it?

fez: oh she didn't it was very romantic with the snow and the slide, hyde you seem rough and dirty on the outside but on the inside you're a Jackie loving freak

hyde: hmm so she told you, she really can't keep her mouth shut huh 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, thanks for reading hope you enjoyed this cliffhanger (not really a cliffhanger) and if you have any notes or suggestions please comment because this is my first story and I want people to criticize it so I'm better in the future, I hope you're enjoying so far and I hope you enjoy that next chapter, thanks for reading :D (also if any typos tell me please)
> 
> (UPDATE) sorry bout bunched words I know it super annoying but please don't get mad at me I've tried everything to fix it it just won't work so if you know how to fix it please comment how, thanks I hope you enjoyed it though


	7. great ideas pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is pt 2 I had to make it shorter sorry (notes from pt 1 mean the same here)

eric stares at hyde then fez and bites down on pizza. suddenly Micheal burst through the back door Kelso: fez.. we need to talk, in private eric: well that's our cue to leave, c, mon hyde the two boys stand up and leave the room through the stairs Kelso: Uhm so you're parents told me to tell you to go home. fez sits quite for a second staring at Kelso for a moment fez: that's it? Kelso: not really Kelso: the season you need to go home is because they are kicking you out of the house they sit there quietly in the room before fez speaks, strangely enough, fez starts to smiling kelso: Uhm you okay fez: hey kelso how would you like to move in with me kelso: fez did you hear what I said you're out of the house, it's too late for me to move in, dumbass fez chuckles at kelsos stupidity fez: no, we should get an apartment together, you always tell me you want to leave you brother infested house fez and kelso hold hands and slowing walk over to the washer and dryer, were fez leans against the machine while kelso stands over him kelso: fez I would gladly get an apartment with you fez jumps up at kelso to kiss him in joy, and the sweet kiss starts to get passionate as kelsos hand grips harder on fezs smaller form as if he let go of fez he would disappear but then suddenly in a flash, the romantic vibe was ruined by the sound of a voice coming from the stairs Casey: what the hell is happening down here Casey and kitty Forman stand next to each other on the stairs, suddenly kitty starts to laugh uncomfortably kelso: uh hi Mrs.forman.. and Casey... fez: Ai.. with donna and eric in the den Donna is sitting on the blue couch with her boyfriend eric with a bowl of popcorn sitting on her lap donna: why would Jackie go and get engaged huh! eric: Uhm donna don't interrupt star wars. donna: like she's being very irresponsible, marriage is for mature people that don't cry when I don't buy them a stuffed pony at the fair. donna nibbles on her popcorn eric: donna, I don't actually think the engaged is that bad donna sits up straight and looks at eric in shock donna: what do you mean! eric: well donna we got engaged and there kinda meant for each other don't you think donna stand up angrily with the bowl of popcorn donna: get bent donna says madly things plops the bowl down on erics lap and storms of eric..guess she gets to miss out on star wars donna and Jackie in erics basement Jackie is sitting down in the basement when suddenly donna barges in donna: not you donna tries to close the door before Jackie stopped her Jackie: donna come here! Jackie stands Jackie: donna why are you making such a big deal out of this?! donna: because you're not ready Jackie: donna we both know that's not the real reason for you rude behaviour donna: it is! donna and Jackie stand close to each other, the room is filled with anger Jackie stares into donnas eyes with a frown on her face donna: you know what fine! I don't think hyde can handle being with you jackies jaw drops Jackie: what do you mean, are you saying I'm not good enough for steven? donna: no I'm saying he's not good enough for you!! Jackie frowns at donna donna: Jackie think about it, you want a life in a mansion with butlers and chefs but hyde won't get a good job and you don't work, you're going to be living in the Forman's basement with hyde forever Jackie: donna, I know I have high hopes for steven and I know he won't be able to provide for me but, I love him and I don't care if were living in a dumpster together but I and steven belong together, and when my mom dies and get all her money so we will be in the Forman's basement for like 15 more years before than. donna: Jackie, are you sure? Jackie: donna of course I'm sure, I'm ready to spend my life with steven. donna: okay fine I trust you but only if you let me be a bridesmaid Jackie: depends can I pick out your outfit donna: fine Jackie: Yes donna you can 100% be my bridesmaid!! donna and Jackie chuckles then sit down and watch the tv in the living room of the formans house fez and kelso are sitting next to each other on the formans couch while kitty and Casey and standing on both sides of the couch fez: Uhm miss kitty why are we here? kitty: because fez you two were canoodling in my freaking basement!! fez looks at kelso then looks down at the floor Casey stays silent kelso: Uhm I don't think that's what was going on we were just...hugging kitty: kelso sweetie, I'm not stupid fez: miss kitty why do we need to be here kitty: because we have questions, so how long have you two been going out 7 months fez: Uhm I don't really know fez and kelso look at each other and mumble kelso: like 7 months Casey: 7 months?! I haven't even been with a girl that long! kitty: and you haven't even told anybody fez: only Jackie kelso: what?! Jackie knows fez: well she told me about the engagement and she forced me to say something back so I just told her about us. kitty: the engagement!!!?!! fez: Ai kitty: steven and Jackie are engaged!! kitty storms out of the room, kelso turns his head up at Casey Casey: I can't believe this, my own brother... Casey walks out of the house and slams the door, kelso looks over at fez and fez looks back kelso: there going to tell everyone kelso stands, fez stand up after donna sighs and reopens the door halfway and steps down fully entering the basement Kelso: fez...maybe we should break up fez: kelso I thought.. I thought us being together felt right kelso: it does but just because it feels right doesn't mean it is right they stare at each other, fezs eyes start to drip fez clears his throat and looks down so kelso couldn't see him crying fez: y..yeah okay... fezs voice cracks, kelso hates what he is doing but believes this is best for both of them. kelso: okay... they sit in the room the only sound that could be heard was fez trying to hide his tears, then kelso walks out of the house leaving fez. fez sits down and wipes the tears off his face suddenly kitty walks back in the room with a plate of cookies kitty: Uhm so I heard what happened so I thought you would like some cookies kitty sits down next to fez and offers him a cookie, he obviously takes the cookie fez: why are you being nice I thought you didn't like us together kitty: oh fez, I don't care who you're with I just want you to tell me things fez chuckles for a second before frowning again kitty: kelso seemed pretty afraid that we found out fez: I was afraid too but it was kinda nice letting others know. the room goes quiet fez: I understand that he was afraid but I didn't think he was that afraid kitty: oh honey you didn't see it? fez: huh? kitty: the only reason he was afraid was because of Casey, his worst fear was his families disapproval, and Casey disapproved so... fez: so he broke up with me... kitty nods fez: I need to get him... kitty looks up and fez and smiles, fez stands up fez: thank you miss kitty fez runs out of the house, he knows kelso would already be home so he didn't bother looking at the people on the street, as he runs past different houses and different people he realizes that kelso is the best thing that has ever happened to him, he knew he needed to get kelso no matter what, kelsos house was far and by the time he got there it was completely dark outside, the only light was a porch light which put a spotlight on Casey having a cigarette, he notices fez panting and stands up and flicks his cigarette away he walks down the porch, fez can hear his steps and looks up at him, fez bravely walks forward, they both meet and looks eyes Casey laughs fez: what's so funny Casey: you're awful, everything about you is awful, fez looks at him shocked that he said that Casey: think about it, you forgein and gay, hah you're never going to survive in the real world Casey starts to move closer to fez, and than he pushes him on the floor Casey starts to kick fez constantly, over and over again, Casey mumbles about fez and kelso and fez being a gay foreigner fez screams for Casey to stop but the only makes him kick harder and faster, but than suddenly the pain stops, fez opens his eyes to see eric standing over him and Casey, eric holds out his hand for fez to help him get up eric: oh my god are you okay fez fez touches his head with his hand then looks at it, his hand is covered in blood, he then looks over to see the whole gang standing on the sidewalk fez: uh... yeah I gotta go fez runs kelsos house leaving the door opened then runs upstairs, all fez could think about was kelso, the aching pain in his body meant nothing to him at this point, when he finally reached kelsos room he stopped in front of the door, staring at it, fez thought to himself maybe kitty was wrong maybe he did want to break up and now he just seems clingy... fez turns around and starts to walk away from kelsos bedroom but then suddenly kelso open his door, kelso: fez fez turns around, fez is covered in dirt and boot marks and his face was all bloody but still, all he could think about was kelso. fez runs up the stairs and thrusts his face into kelsos, kelsos arms gripped tight around fez, and fezs bloody hands are on kelsos face smearing blood all over his face. their lips let go and they stare at each other smiling before kelso speaks kelso: fez are you okay?? what happened?? Fez: I'm fine fez kisses kelso once again but a silent gasp can be heard from the bottom of the stares, fez and kelso stop kissing and looks down the stairs and hyde eric Donna and Jackie are all sitting there watching them, but kelso does care, he grabs fezs face a kisses him as hard as he can Jackie awws at them but then fez moans in pain because of the wounds from Caseys attack, so the whole gang takes fez to the hospital.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last chapter fez and kelso get caught by kitty and Casey which leads to the couple breaking up, fez goes after kelso but runs into Casey and gets the shit beaten out of him before eric saves him, fez and kelso get back together and the rest of the gang sees them kissing. kitty finds out of the engagement

2 Months later 

donna and eric 

eric bedroom

donna a is reading a magazine and sitting next to her is eric is looking around weirdly and uncomfortably, donna can tell eric obviously wants to say something

donna: what's wrong?

eric: Uhm well... nothing

donna puts down her magazine

donna: c,mon just tell me I'm your fiance 

eric: it's just, I feel weird about kelso and fez

donna: what? c,mon it's not bad that there together just because there both boys

eric: it's not that it's just the only gay experience I've ever had was with buddy morgan, and uh he frenched me donna!, I don't like it when boys french me 

donna: fez or kelso won't french you eric

donna sits back into the position she was in and picks up her magazine believing that this conversation was done

eric: but what if they want to...

Donna sighs than chuckles

eric: I mean like what if one of them starts to like me, do you think they think I'm hot? because I'm pretty sure fez has pictured me naked

donna laughs than stands up

donna: fez has probably pictured everybody he's ever met naked, probably even red

eric stands up grossed out about what donna has just said

eric: donna you have just made me picture red naked, and that's not a nice thought, I'm going to have to ask you to leave

donna laughs then tosses the magazine on the bed

donna: mkay crazy, have fun by yourself 

donna kisses erics cheek before exiting the room

IN THE KITCHEN  
kittys making a pie and red is in the living room watching the packers then suddenly donna walks in 

donna: Mrs.Forman you're son is going crazy up there 

kitty focused on her pie mutters a small 

kitty: mmhm 

donna sits down at the table a continues to talk

donna: he's freaking out about kelso and fez

kitty suddenly forgets about the pie and whispers a loud

kitty: SHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! 

kitty softly walks over to the living room door to check on red then tiptoes back to the oven 

kitty: oh I'm sorry donna it just red gets a little weird about boy relationships 

donna: oh is he feeling weird about eric hanging out with them or something?

kitty: nope, he doesn't know 

donna: what?!

yet again kitty shushes donna

donna stands up 

donna: Mrs.forman red has too know 

Kitty: I know, that's why I'm making this pie

donna: for red?

kitty: kinda, there's half a bottle of bourbon in there, so I'm just hoping he forgets the whole day then when he finds out ill tell him I said something to him about it.

donna: Mrs.forman! no, you gotta tell red straight up about them 

suddenly red bursts through the door

red: Tarzan and kelso are in the living room, they switched my packers game to Gilligan and the Skipper!

kitty rushed to the living room to shoo the boys out.


	9. i think i can help

Rain pours outside, the sound is loud yet calming  
fez and kelso are in a mattress on the floor in an empty room other than the boxes scattered around  
there snuggling bother kinda sweating and of course both bare naked

kelso: what a way to break in a new mattress 

kelso chuckles and looks down at fez who is attached to kelsos chest

Fez: I would have suggested a mattress trampoline but your idea was way better

kelso: that's a good idea too we should do that tomorrow night 

a couple of seconds go by before fez opens his mouth

fez: I'm so happy we got this new apartment you had to get away from your crazy brother 

kelso: yeaaah let's talk about something else

fez: hmm maybe not talk

then both smile then start sucking face, meanwhile at the Formans 

Eric is sitting wide awake in his bed, he's been trying to get to sleep for hours but nothing is working all he can think about is fez and kelso he was so afraid, he knew in his heart that kelso wouldn't fall for him but fez? fez is as horny as they get, he starts thinking about fez kissing him then the only gay experience he has had, buddy he starts thinking about that kiss maybe he was gay but he's never gotten turned on by a guy before... he needed to talk about this with somebody but the only other person Eric could find was mary jane downstairs with hyde, eric gets up making sure he doesn't wake up red and kitty and creeps down the stairs to the basement where he finds hide rolling a joint and watching some porno on the tv, hyde looks up at forman 

hyde: huh seems that bastard insomnia has gotten you too, well welcome forman.

Eric: sorry hyde it's not insomnia so you're going crazy by yourself tonight

Eric plops down on the couch next to hyde 

Eric: hyde do I seem gay??

Hyde: no...well.. eh maybe, you definitely look the part, you kinda act the part to 

Eric glares at hyde then continues talking 

eric: its just be and donna haven't been doing it for a while and I keep thinking about buddy and fez and kelso its all ju-

Hyde: shut up forman 

hyde passes eric the lit joint 

hyde: look at the porno man, that cheerleaders tube top is too small and it's white and there about to have a water balloon fight, does that not turn you on?

eric: I'm too worried to be turned on right now hyde!

hyde sighs and takes off his glasses and turns to eric

hyde: I think I can help.. be warned I'm a good kisser

eric: wait kis-

suddenly hyde smushes his face against erics, they sit there together for 10 seconds before eventually letting go of each other 

eric: huh..tongue 

hyde grabs the joint out of erics hand 

hyde: yup we gotta make sure your not gay so I'm pulling out all the steps

eric: hmm, well I felt nothing how about you?

hyde: do you even have to ask me that... of course not you crazy bastard 

then both fix there posture to watch the bunch of cheerleaders through water balloons at each other 

eric: oh hey you know you are good at kissing, hyde will you be my valentine...

eric makes a girly look at hyde

hyde: ....eric your so dumb man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't ship hyde and eric....I don't it doesn't make sense


End file.
